


we only have one conversation a week

by lvrtooru



Series: the interconnection analysis society [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst without a happy ending, Bittersweet, Falling Out of Love, IT ISNT SMUT THO, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Married Couple, Some Humor, Sugawara Koushi-centric, Unhappy Ending, rated for cursing and yk them having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvrtooru/pseuds/lvrtooru
Summary: When had he began to dread coming home?When had he fell out of love? Realizing there was nothing more to this then the somewhat sense of needing each other? When really it was because they had nobody else to go to?When had he noticed Daichi felt the exact same way? The reason why he stopped coming home at a reasonable time? The reason they fought every second they could, just to feel something other than the hatred towards each other? When had Daichi stopped giving him good morning kisses?
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: the interconnection analysis society [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082033
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	we only have one conversation a week

**Author's Note:**

> The Interconnection Analysis Society is a "book and tea" club (spoiler alert: it's not). Oikawa is President, Atsumu is Vice President and Suga is the secretary. It's basically free relationship counselling. Just a little note <3
> 
> i copied this from ash

Sugawara Koushi’s life is unbelievably hard.

Many people don’t think it is.

It is.

With a husband who works from 7am to 9pm and comes home at around 10, you find yourself slowly falling out of love, slowly realizing you’re not enough, and slowly feeling as if he can’t put up with you anymore.

* * *

  
  


“Guys, it’s just… I miss him, you know! He comes home so late and I only see him for like 10 minutes until he has to leave and I-” Suga had started to say until he began crying into the bowl of cake mix he was going to use. Kenma looked away and glanced at Suna, who had a disgusted expression. Yeah, I mean, who wants to eat salty cake?

“Kou-chan, don’t cry! We _all_ understand what you’re going through, right guys?” Oikawa said genuinely as he looked back at the group huddled over his dining table. Being so used to _and_ tired of Suga’s usual outbursts, most of them weren’t even paying attention. Oikawa cleared his throat rather roughly and everybody hummed a quick yes.

Suga grabbed a napkin and began to wipe his eyes, quickly throwing it away until grabbing his glass of red wine and taking a long sip from it. Everybody knew that after Suga had been employed as a first-grade teacher, he began to have a sort of _mild_ obsession with alcohol. Some of the club members still, after 4 rather _long_ years since the founding of the group, have yet to see him without a cup of _something_ in his hand.

He glanced up at Oikawa, who had walked away to go to his usual seat during their weekly meetings. He picked up his sparkly blue clipboard and began checking off all the people who were here; _yes,_ he does this, _no,_ he isn’t ashamed. Suga just sighed and took his place to the right of Oikawa. He was Oikawa’s personal secretary and would fill in if Atsumu, the vice president, couldn’t make it.

“Okay, SO, weekly report of gossip…” Makki began to say, jumping excitedly in Oikawa’s ratherly large chair. Honestly, Oikawa’s whole _house_ was large. Well, it technically was a mansion, but to be “humble,” he calls it a house. Iwaizumi was _loaded_ with cash after he started training the Japan national team, but nobody was really surprised since Oikawa had inherited a lot from his parents, so he was also a contributor to the whole thing.

“If you’re gonna talk about me, at least let me announce it.” Hinata said. Kenma looked up at him confused. He was Hinata’s best friend and he told him everything, so what had he been hiding all this time?

“So, um, Kageyama and I are sorta, I don’t know, dating?”

Oikawa, Atsumu, Tendou, and Suga screamed.

“You’re… what? WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK. THE TWO MOST DENSE MOTHERFUCKERS I HAVE EVER MET GET TOGETHER WITH THEIR CRUSH BEFORE ME? I FUCKING HATE IT HERE. I need a fucking break.” Yahaba yelled as he grabbed Suga’s cup and headed to the bathroom, opening the door roughly and slamming it closed. You could hear the lock _tick_ before everything went silent. Yamaguchi turned his head from the bathroom door to look at Hinata.

“Um, anyways, I’m so happy for you, Hinata! I mean, I’m still rather surprise you weren’t dating before, but other than that, I’m really glad.” Yamaguchi softly said with a smile. He hadn’t looked up from the notebook he was writing in until hearing the news.

“Thanks, Yamaguchi! I’m still surprised myself, honestly.” Yamaguchi giggled and nodded, sipping a bit of coffee from his mug. He was the only one in the group who never drank during their meetings; I mean, who could blame him? Vodka at 4pm wasn’t the ideal life style, in his honest opinion.

Suga sighed dramatically, one of his usual gestures. “Oh, you’re so lucky! Your whole life still fully ahead of you, _just_ getting together with your lover! I _wish_ I could go back to those times with Sawamura.” He said, sadness tinting his voice.

“Sex not good as it used to be, Suga-san?” Shirabu had abruptly said, closing the kitchen door behind him and setting his backpack onto Oikawa’s marble kitchen counter. He smirked at Suga’s shocked expression and walked over to sit by Suna, his usual position.

“Um, hello? Care to share why you’re 15 minutes late, Kenji-chan?” Oikawa said, standing up and putting his hands on his hips. He was pouting, a rather drastic change from his expression he had on just 10 seconds before.

“Just giving Eita a blowjob, nothing exciting.” He calmly replied. Some gasped and others snickered. Shirabu just stared, like he was simply stating the weather.

“God damn Shirabu, keep that shit to yourself, disgusting freak.” Kunimi replied tiredly, rubbing his eyes. He had been laying his head between his arms for a bit of time already, possibly waking up from Shirabu’s entrance.

“I hate to say this, but I have to agree with Kunimi on this one. What the fuck?” Akaashi had chimed in, his first response in all day.

“I was joking, I was just getting some groceries, chill.” Shirabu sighed.

“Oh, okay.” Oikawa replied, running a hand through his hair, inevitably making it even messier than before.

“Oh, _and_ giving Semi a blowjob in the Walmart parking lot.”

Everybody stopped what they were doing and slowly turned their heads to face Shirabu, who just grinned and placed this month’s book in front of him.

“Hah, anyways… can we go back to talking about how Kageyama and Hinata are literally dating? Like guys, we’ve been waiting since, like, _forever_ for this! I’m so happy my little Tobio finally grew some balls and confessed!” Atsumu squealed, slightly jumping up and down from his seat.

“Um, who told you Kageyama confes-”

“ _Your little Kageyama?_ ” Oikawa suddenly said, cutting Hinata off instantly. He stepped closer to Atsumu. “Sorry to break it to you Atsu-chan, but he was _mine_ first!”

“Well at least _I_ didn’t treat him like shit!” Atsumu barked back, getting closer to Oikawa, their noses touching.

“God, just kiss already!” Suna squealed in a mock, high-pitched voice. Oikawa and Atsumu quickly backed away from each other and flushed. Suna snickered until going back to scrolling on his phone.

“Sometimes I can’t with you all anymore.” Suga sighed as he ran a hand over his face.

* * *

Suga tiredly unlocked the door to his shared apartment, the old piece of junk squeaking loudly as he closed it. He hung his bag onto the boring beige coat hanger next to the door. Almost as if automatically, Suga leaned back onto the door and titled his head, sighing somewhat loudly. Today just hadn’t been the best.

Having to talk on the phone at a mere 9am with a parent who’s unbelievably angry and yelling at you for giving their child a _B_ isn’t the best way to start a day. Adding onto that, he also received a text from Daichi stating he was arriving home late, possibly around 11:30, for reasons only God knows about.

Suga needed somebody to talk to.

He brought himself up from the door to head over to the kitchen, quickly glancing at the clock. 6:15pm. The meeting went on for a bit longer than their usual 5:30, since there had been, and he quotes from Oikawa, “ _so much shit that went down.”_

He went over to the fridge, closing it once realizing he wasn’t even hungry. Instead, he walked around the counter and over to the bedroom him and Daichi shared. Opening the light-brown colored door, he was suddenly overwhelmed with the sense of _grief_ overpowering the room. Suga freezed for a moment, stunned at this particular feeling.

When had he began to dread coming home?

When had he fell out of love? Realizing there was nothing more to this then the somewhat sense of _needing_ each other? When really it was because they had nobody else to go to?

When had he noticed Daichi felt the exact same way? The reason why he stopped coming home at a reasonable time? The reason they fought every second they could, just to feel something other than the hatred towards each other? When had Daichi stopped giving him good morning kisses?

Ah, but why was this feeling so reassuring? Finally understanding _why_ he felt the way he did, why he suspected Daichi had been getting distant.

Sawamura had probably noticed before him.

Noticed why Suga went to sleep before he came home. Noticed why he slept in until he had left, just so he didn’t have to see his perfect mess right in front of him.

The mess that he had created, in a way.

He wasn’t innocent. He contributed to it all, starting arguments for reasons even he thought were immature. Consistently avoiding Daichi in the best possible way, never admitting to fault, never saying sorry.

Never saying ‘i love you’ first.

Never showing that he genuinely did care.

Never being there when Daichi actually needed it the most

. When did Sugawara become the monster?

* * *

The clock read 11:45 when Suga heard the door open. He was sitting at their small dinner table, a cup of green tea in his hand, a change from his usual glass of wine or vodka. Daichi looked up from fumbling with his keys and froze once laying eyes on Suga. Koushi nodded at him and took a small sip from the light purple mug.

“Hey.”

“Hey, why are you up? It’s late.”

“No reason, I just wanted to see you.”

“Oh.” Daichi bluntly replied, a surprised expression on his face. Suga couldn’t blame him; they haven’t had a normal conversation in a long time. Just the casual hello and goodbye.

This isn’t love, Suga thought.

And he was right. Yet, he got out of his chair and walked straight to Daichi, wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing their lips together. Just like that, Suga found himself pouring all his emotions into that kiss, trying to convey all the things he didn’t know how to say. With every tug of their lips, Suga felt himself getting lost in the feeling. It was as if things were perfect again. It was easier to pretend that things were the same than to admit their wrongs. Admit how this was killing them both.

After a few minutes, they pulled away, panting. Daichi looked directly at Suga, confusion and hurt somehow _reeking_ off of him.

“Suga-”

Suga quickly put a finger on his lips. “No.” He said, as in telling him not to mention how unhappy they are. How they falsely need each other, how they should pretend like nothing’s wrong.

And Daichi complied, knowing that if he didn’t, they would just fight, as always.

Suga tugged at his tie, pulling him towards their bedroom.

* * *

It wasn’t the same.

It wasn’t like the first time. Or the second time. Or the times after that. It just _wasnt_ the same.

Suga however _did_ notice how Daichi had actually _tried_ to make the whole thing seem genuinely passionate and just full of love and adoration.

It didn’t work.

Suga woke up the next morning with a huge headache and an ache in his legs. He sat up and looked to his side, obviously empty. Daichi had gone to work, as always. Suga groaned as he swung his legs over the side of his bed, reaching out to fumble around is night stand until finally reaching his phone. He opened it to see a few new messages from Oikawa.

**From: oiks ><**

suga, are you feeling alright? you were off at today’s meeting and i just hope u know u can talk ab anything w me ^^

Suga thanked the gods for such a wonderful best friend and began typing his response, but after looking over it, he deleted it and sent something completely different.

**To: oiks ><**

hi oikawa, sorry for the late reply, but everything is going great, thx for asking and ily <33

He turned off his phone and set it back onto the nightstand, rubbing his eyes.

He had to end this. They were both hurting.

You can’t just continue a relationship where you dont even have feelings for the other anymore. It wasn’t fair to either of them, knowing they could find somebody better.

And Suga decided he was tired of it. Of all of it. They were both keeping up a false facade even if they knew what was happening. It was tiring.

This ended tonight.

* * *

Suga was in the same spot he was in yesterday, though a cup of red wine was in his hand this time. Daichi opened the door and closed it quickly, like he was in a hurry to do something. Suga raised an eyebrow and watched him intently, sipping a bit from the glass while doing so. Daichi turned around to face Suga before stopping, eyes darting around the small apartment.

“Were we robbed?”

“No, I’m moving out, Sawamura.”

Suga was expecting a beg not to go, a plea on how they could get better. But what he got was a somewhat relaxed Daichi, who had a soft smile on his face. The same smile Suga had fell in love with back in high school.

“I was just going to talk to you about that. Thanks for saying it for me.”

Suga was confused, but calm and collected. He had objectively  _ hoped  _ that this break-up wouldn’t end up in an argument. He just wanted Daichi to accept they weren’t right for each other.

Well, he got what he hoped for at least.

Suga went back into their room and grabbed the suitcase he had packed. He rolled it out until standing at the doorframe of the bedroom, turning around to savor in the last time he’ll probably see it. All the memories, good and bad, were still memories, and would always be stuck in his brain.

He turned around and headed straight to the door, where Daichi was standing. He turned to look at him one last time, get lost in those eyes again, before nodding and looking away.

“Goodbye, Daichi.”

And that was that.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY hi i rly rly hope u enjoyed, i stayed up for two nights straight working on this and the only thing that was motivating me was ash so tysm bestie ily and lena hi ily2
> 
> also thx ash for writing the kissing scene since i literally could not
> 
> no because i projected my current relationship onto daisuga kms so hard lol embarassing
> 
> twt: tvrumi


End file.
